No matter what
by Writing dust
Summary: Cyd didn't mean to kiss him but it was like they where dragged to each other. When Cyds life suddenly turns upside down she thinks that she can handle it all by herself. So she keeps everything that is happening to her all by herself. But is it really that easy? (Pairing: Cyd Naldo, maybe some Shelby Barry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i just got intrigued by best friends whenever and got this weired (probably stupid)idea. I'm actually pretty scared to upload this kind of story, not only because i'm scared of what people will think but also because there is not so many people that has been writing about this series. But at least i hope you will like it or at least not hate it. I will be really greatful for reviews. If you have any critic or ideas you can tell me and now read and Enjoy xD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Shelby and Cyd sat on their beds. Shelby read a book while Cyd was playing a game on her computer. It was pretty late and both girls where tired. And who could blame them it was friday. The end of the week.

Suddenly some puff appeared on Cyds screen. She was going to take it away when she started to read what it said. It was about some concert in the mall. She didn't know who was playing but she really wanted to go out and have fun.

"Shelbs, there is a concert on the mall tonight we should go"Cyd asked looking over at Shelby who looked up from her book.

"Oh i don't think i want to. I just want to sit on my bed in my quiet house"Shelby said with a tired smile.

"Would it be okay if i went"Cyd asked and actually crossed her fingers. Shelby though about it and started to nod which made Cyd smile of happiness. She looked at the screen again. It started 20:00 so in an hour. Cyd closed her computer and started to search for something else to wear. She found a perfect black tank and a pair of black ripped jeans. She put it on and keept her hair hanging down. She got her jacket and went to hug Shelby.

"Okay have fun, do you have your phone"Shelby asked and Cyd just rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and i will be fine"Cyd said as she made her way out of the house.

* * *

Cyd arrived at the mall five minutes before the concert were supposed to start. She went as close to the stage as she could. She was standing in the fourth line when she saw a guy with hat and a green shirt and blue jeans. She knew exactly who it were.

"Naldo"Cyd cried to get his attention. When he turned around he went towards her.

"Hey"He greeted with a big smile.

"Hey"Cyd said with a smile.

"So do you know who is going to play tonight"Naldo asked.

"Nope i just wanted to go out for a while, what's your reason"Cyd said.

"Mom just drop me of here and said have fun and then she drove away"Naldo said. Cyd started to laught.

The show started and everyone including Cyd and Naldo danced. Everyone screamed as the music played. It was over at midnight. Cyd and Naldo walked side by side on their way back home.

But then they passed Cyds house. She just stoped and looked at it. She really missed it actually, she missed her own room where her own bed was. She missed her parents and she actually missed everything about that house. Then she remembered, she always has the key with her. She pulled out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door and walk inside. Naldo came in behind her. Cyd leaned against the wall in the hall were you could see the living room and then you saw the bath room and the kitchen. Then there was the stairs that lead up to the bed rooms. Cyd sigh and let a small tear fall down her cheek. Naldo stood besides her.

"Are you homesick"He asked making Cyd look at him.

"Yes"Cyd starts to sob"I miss my home and my parents"She said letting another tear fall down. Naldo wiped away the tears from Cyds cheek.

"It's okay, but why haven't you told Shelby about this"Naldo asked without taking away his hand from Cyds cheek. He actually didn't notice but Cyd did. And her first reaction told her to push it away but it felt so right to have his hand there so she let it be.

"I don't know, i think i just realized it"She said looking Naldo straight in his eyes. And then the both of them were silent. They were stuck in each others eyes. Without thinking they both started to lean in towards each other. Suddenly their lips met and Cyd was pushed against the wall. She warped her arms around Naldos neck. The kiss only got more and more passionate and intense. No one wanted it to stop but they had to breath. They stoped so they could breath but their foreheads were resting against each other. Both of them breathe heavy and fast.

"I should go"Naldo said and turned around. But Cyd grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay"She said not knowing why but she pulled him closer to her and he gently followed. And their lips met again. After a while they made it up stairs into Cyds room.

* * *

The next morning Cyd woke up with a warm feeling all over her. She noticed someones arm around her and that she was holding a hand. She slowly turned around to face Naldo who was still sleeping. She looked at his messy brown hair. She couldn't take her eyes of him. Suddenly Naldo open his eyes and smiled when he saw Cyd lying next to him.

"Hey"He said.

"Hey"She answered. They just looked each other in the eyes for some moments. They didn't even notice when they both started to lean in. Their lips touched again and it only took one second for the kiss to grow more passionate and intense. They both though and wanted to stay like this forever but they soon realized that they never went back home. In an instant they broke a part but they still looked at each other. Finally Naldo gave Cyd a small kiss on her forehead before he got up and put his jeans on before he left. Cyd couldn't help but wonder what this meant for them, but there was one thing she was sure about, she didn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. i just want to thank you for the reviews. And i'm sorry that i haven't replied to your reviews, there is something wrong with my mail or something so that's the reason. So now i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review xD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Cyd entered the bedroom where Shelby was still asleep. Cyd felt relieved and messed her bed covers so it would look like she had been sleeping there all night. Then she sat on her bed and took up her phone and saw that she had 5 texts from Shelby and 2 calls. Cyd started to feel the guilt take over. Why did she even walked inside her old house. What did this even means for her and Naldo. Speaking of she just got a text from him.

 **Hi i think we should talk about last night.** He wrote. Cyd though about it, _"Well it's not like it's ever going to happen again"_ she though to herself.

 **Sure! when and where.** Now she just waited for a respond.

 **As soon as we get the chance to.** He wrote. Cyd started to smile and was just going to text back when Shelby woke up.

"What are you smiling at"She asked with her tired voice that she always have in the morning.

"Oh it's nothing, so go and get dressed so we can eat breakfast"Cyd replied. Shelby got up and got dressed and they both went down to eat. Then they went over to the lab where Barry and Naldo where looking at something in a microscope. They greeted the girls when they entered.

"Hi, so Cyd how was the concert"Barry asked and Cyd froze.

"How did you know that i went to a concert"She asked.

"Oh, Naldo told me that he saw you in the crowd"Barry said.

"So the guy with the hat was Naldo, wow i was to distracted to notice"Cyd said trying to sound funny and surprised.

"Why were you distracted"Shelby asked looking at Cyd who had no idea what to say.

"Oh was it that cute guy from our math class"Shelby asked and Cyd nodded. Barry started to talk to Naldo and Shelby started to talk to Cyd.

Naldo glared over at Cyd who did the same. Their eyes met and Cyd just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, she wanted to feel his warmth again.

"Cyd, Cyd hello"Shelby snapped her out of her trans.

"Yeah"Cyd answered confused.

"So are you going to ask him on the dance"Shelby asked.

"What who"Cyd sounded so confused. But then again her eyes crashed with Naldos.

"Cyd, are you okay"Shelby asked worried.

"Em i don't know, i think i need to be alone for a while"Cyd said and ran out of the door. Barry turned around and looked at Shelby.

"What happened"He asked.

"I don't know maybe i should look for her"Shelby said and turned around.

"Wait, i think you should leave her alone"Naldo said. Shelby looked a little shocked at first but then she realized that Cyd said to her that she wanted to be alone so Shelby stayed in the lab.

* * *

Cyd went to her house and sat down on the couch. If she hadn't got out of there she would probably lose control and kiss Naldo it was like she was dragged to him. God she had one small crush on him in like third grade and she was over him, or had she only lied to herself this entired time. Maybe last night woke her old feelings for him. But did she want to have those feelings. I mean she could ignore the feelings but what if she forgot to one day and couldn't control herself what would happen then. She just need to be alone right now just to think.

In the lab Barry was focused on the microscope and Shelby was worried about Cyd. She tried to call but she wouldn't pick up. Naldo tried to calm Shelby down but she wouldn't.

"Did i say something that made her upset"Shelby asked to herself outloud.

"Shelby i'm sure she is fine"Naldo said and Shelby turned around and looked at him with wide eyes like she was going crazy."Okay you know what if it makes you feel better i can go look for her"Naldo offered and Shelby nodded as she sat down on the couch.

"I won't come back until i find her"Naldo said and went out the door which really made Shelby relax.

Naldo knew exactly where he could find Cyd. In her house.

Cyd heard the door open and she saw Naldo who sat down next to her. She didn't look at him. She already felt like she just wanted to feel his lips against hers again. And if she looked at him that might happen.

"So can we talk about last night"He asked and Cyd nodded.

"Can you at least look at me"Naldo asked, so she turned to look at him and felt her heart race and she felt weak in her knees so she turned away her head again.

"Did something happened"He asked.

"No, can we just forget about last night and act like it never even happened"Cyd said still not looking at Naldo.

"Why don't you just travel back to last night and make sure it dosen't happened then"Naldo said and to Cyds surprise he sounded disapointed.

"Why then i would be the only one to suffer from the memorise"Cyd said now looking Naldo in the eyes.

"Would you suffer"Naldo asked and now he was stuck in Cyds eyes.

"Yes"Cyd said as they both started to lean in closer to each other. Suddenly their lips met and Cyd put her arms around Naldos neck and Naldo put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so she sat on his lap. The kiss grew passionate and intense and soon they both laid down on the couch. Naldo was on top of Cyd. He pulled of Cyds shirt and Cyd pulled of Naldos shirt. Those small breaks when they pulled of each others shirts felt like forever. Which made the kisses even more passionate. But then Naldo pulled away.

"Are you sure"He asked. Cyd pulled his head down on hers and kissed him then she nodded as they continued. Naldo started to kiss her neck softly and Cyd let out a small moan. he kissed her lips again.

Once their hearts started racing in their chests they broke a part and looked in each others eyes. They breath fast and heavy. It was like time had stoped and they were the only once left on the planet. Naldo leaned down and kissed Cyd softly on the lips and she kissed back. Naldo tangled his fingers through Cyds hair. They were kissing slowly and only stoped when they had to breath but then immediately they continued. They felt attracted to each other, like nothing could tear them a part. This made them both wonder if they were in love.

* * *

It's been like an hour since Naldo left to look for Cyd. And Shelby started to get worried again so she tried to call Cyd again but no answer. So she tried to call Naldo but he didn't answer either.

"Can you please stop worry, it's annoying"Barry complained.

"I'm sorry, But Cyd just ran away and i don't know why"Shelby said. Right then Naldo entered the lab.

"Oh thank god you. didn't find her"Shelby said a little surprised.

"She is in your house now, maybe you should talk to her"Naldo said scratching his neck as Shelby nodded and made her way upstairs to her and Cyds room. She came up to see Cyd sitting on her bed and went to sit next to her.

"So what happeded"Shelby asked putting a comforting hand on Cyds shoulder.

* * *

 **So this was chapter 2, i hope you guys liked it. If you did i would be really thankfull if you leave a review and told me also if you have any ideas you can tell me that to and i will consider it. And i promise to update as soon as possible xD**

 **/Writing dust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i know it's been long but i've been busy. But i hope that you enjoy this chapter xD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So what happened"Shelby asked. _Okay here goes nothing._ Cyd though.

"I sl"The minute she opened her mouth she changed her mind"Slept in my own house yesterday. And i just, i think i'm homesick"She finished. Shelby looked at her with an understanding look.

"Oh Cyd, why wouldn't you tell me"Shelby asked.

"I don't know"Cyd answered.

"You know if you feel like sleeping in your own house tonight to isn't going to bother me"Shelby said and put a supporting hand on Cyds shoulder.

"You sure"Cyd asked and Shelby nodded.

" I'll help you pack some stuff then we go home to your place and have a movie maraton"Shelby said.

The girls started to pack and make their way over to Cyds place where they watched a movie. After the movie Shelby walked home and Cyd went to bed.

She was thinking of all that had happened this weekend. She thought about were she and Naldo were standing in their relationship and how comfortible it was to sleep in her own bed again. She slowly drifted away to sleep.

* * *

5 weeks later.

Cyd woke up in her own bed once again. 5 weeks ago she had done the same thing and then she kept sleeping in Shelbys room. But last night she felt like she wanted to sleep in her own bed again. It was saturday and 9pm. Cyd got up and went down stairs to get some breakfast. She took a sandwich and a glass of apple jucie. She sat down in the living room and turned the tv on.

When she finshed her sandwich she felt nausea. She tried to ignore it but it only grow worse and worse. Her legs took over and she ran into the bathroom and puked in the toilet. With her hands she held her hair back while her breakfast went up. When she was done she washed her face and leaned aganst the wall.

"That was an old sandwich"She thought out loud. She then took her plate and put it in the kitchen and then she went to get dressed.

She finished getting dressed in the bathroom when she feels a new wave of nausea. Her legs quickly took over and crouched besides the toilet where she puked. Now she had no idea why. For a moment she thought that she had the flu but she didn't felt sick at all. Right then she started to puke again. When she finally was done she got up and bruched her teeth and took her things and made her way over to Shelbys.

She was infront of the door and was just about to open the door but hesitated. What if she puked again then they would be worried even if it was only an really old sandwich. Or was it. _"Maybe i could ask Astrid for help. I mean she wouldn't tell Shelby or anyone else especially when it's probably nothing."_ Cyd thought to herself.

So with confidence she opened the door just to see Astrid in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Cyd, i think Shelby is at Barrys place"Astrid says with a big smile as usual.

"No i'm actually here to ask you something"Cyd asked and Astrid turned her attention towards her.

"I puked like two times this morning but i don't feel sick at all"Cyd said.

"Well i think that you may need a doctor to check on you, you know what i will book an appointment for you right now okay"Astrid said and took out her phone as Cyd nodded. Astrid did the phone call in the living room. Right when she left Barry and Naldo came in covered in purple something.

"What happened to you guys"Cyd asked with a disguesed face.

"Well i was doing an experiment on"Barry started.

"I mixed the red thing with the blue thing, and now we need to get towels before Shelby kills us"Naldo said.

"She got covered in this to"Cyd asked and started to feel nausea again.

"Well if you had heard the long story you would know that"Barry started.

"The less you know the better, oh and by the way do you know where we can find"Naldo said.

"Yeah yeah the towels are over there"Cyd said and pointed at the towels on the table. Barry and Naldo took them all and made their way out. Only a minute after they left Astrid returned and looked at Cyd.

"So i got you an health control tomorrow at 11pm, i hope that works"Astrid said. Cyd smiled.

"Yes thank you"Cyd said.

"Anytime"Astrid answered. Cyd made her way up to her and Shelbys room. The nausea had grown and it was stronger now. She couldn't hold it in so she ran to the bathroom where she throw up everything that was left in her stomach. Astrid couldn't hear her because the washing machine was on.

* * *

Next day:

Cyd sat in the waiting room. She noticed that so many kids had come here with the flu or something. They all looked so sick and here she was and had puked maybe ten times or more. She was tired and just wanted to lie in bed and sleep.

"Ms Ripley"A nurse called and Cyd got up and walked with her to a room.

"Dr Larence should be here any minute"The nurse said and walked out as Cyd sat down on the hospital bed. The room she was in were really small and the walls were green.

Only some seconds later the doctor came in and sat down on a chair in front of Cyd. '

"So Ms Ripley, you are here for a health control is that right"He asked and Cyd nodded.

"Okay then lets not waste any time"He said and started to check her ears and eyes and mouth and all that normal stuff.

"Well you don't look sick or you don't seem sick, can you tell me if you have felt ill or anything this week"He asked.

"Yeah i have puked like ten times or more the last 24 hours"Cyd said. Dr Larence wrote it down on his paper.

"Okay maybe i should take a crp test just to make sure you don't have an inflammation"He said and Cyd nodded. He took the test and Cyd was able to walk home. Now she just have to wait for the answer.

* * *

It's been a week since she did the crp test. She was now holding the test results in her hands. She was alone in Shelbys house. Astrid worked and so did Norman. Brett and Chet where playing in the backyard and Shelby was in the lab with Barry and Naldo.

When Cyd woke up she saw the letter. She knew it couldn't be that bad. It was probably just the flu. Why would she even bother to open the letter when she knew what it was going to say. "You are healthy it was just a stomach bug". But something told her that she had to open it. With one shaking hand she opened the letter and started to read.

* * *

 **So this was it. I know you probably hate me because i will end this chapter this way xD. But i promise that the next wait won't be long. it would be really fun to hear what you think of what will be in the letter. so review and tell me and i promise to update as soon as possible XD.**

 **/Writing dust.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. so in the future chapters i will have pov's (point of view). because i feel like that is the easiest way to describe. So i hope you will enjoy this chapter XD. /Writing dust.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Cyd's POV:

I open the letter and starts to read.

 _TO Cyd Ripley_

 _Blah blah blah_

 _blah blah blah_

 _Your test did not show any sign of disease_

 _with this test we can declear that you are completely healthy_

 _but we saw some changes that we immediately knew what it was._

 _(I starts to hold my breath)_

 _We are now worried about it because of your age_

 _Therefore we would like you to book a new appointment so we can know for sure_

 _(What do they mean by for sure, i think they gave me the wrong letter)_

 _That you're pregnant!_

"What the holy"I say but immediately stop because i don't want to be to loud. I put the letter down on the bed and just look into the wall. "No"I say outloud. This can't be true i mean. No. It can't be, they even said in the letter that they wasn't sure and they wanted me to come back. I take up my phone and call the number on the letter.

"Hello you have come to portland hospital, how can i help you" A nice woman said.

"Hi, my name is Cydney Ripley and my doctor wanted me to make a new appointment"I say really unsure if what i just said was right.

"Yeah ofcourse i see that, we have appointments avablie today at 5, or tomorrow at 8pm and then we have one other for next week on monday at 7pm"She says.

"I can be here at five for the appointment"I said and the lady filled me in and then she ended the call. And i still just sit here and stare at the wall. i don't know for how long, after some minutes i got up and got dressed and made my way back down. no one was there but there was a sandwich on the table and a glass of orange jucie. I asume that it's for me and sits down and starts to eat. It's probably just a false alarm anyway.

* * *

The lab:

I walk inside to find all my friends sitting on the couch. They watch some sort of tv program. I don't say anything, i just sat down besides Shelby who smiles at me.

"Where is Daisy" I ask.

"She will be here soon"Shelby answeres. I nod slowly and turn my head towards the tv. Maybe i should tell Shelby what's going on, i mean she deserves to know. But i don't want to worry her. Okay i should just wait until i've been at the doctor. I mean if it is nothing but a false alarm then there is nothing to tell. Now i should just focus on the tv.

After a while Daisy opens the door and walks inside with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone.. oh what are you watching"She says looking at the tv. And i realize it's a movie that plays out in her time. I look at the clock and realize that i need to go to the hospital now if i want to be in time. Because i don't have anyone that can drive me so i need to take the bus.

"Em, guys i'm going for a walk and i might be gone for very long so please don't look for me"I say a little fast before heading out side. My friends didn't even get a chance to answer but hopefuly they belive me.

* * *

At the hospital:

i sit in the waiting room that is almost empty. There was only me and a woman with a little kid. The woman looks so young and the kid is just like three years old. That mother must have gotten her kid when she was still in college. She must have given her whole life up just to take care of another life. I don't see how you can do that. I don't see why you would do that. But what do i know, maybe she just looks younger then she really is. But still, giving your whole life up just to take care of another, what's the point.

After a short while a nurse calls my name and i follow her to a nice small room. I'm not going to lie, i have never really liked hospitals but this little room dosen't remind me of sickness and deah. Insteed it feels warm and full of life. I sit down on the bed and the nurse tells me to wait for the doctor. And it feels like that the moment the nurse closed the door it opened again but this time to reveal a woman dressed like doctors dress or whatever.

"So miss Ripley, i see that you want to get this over with"The woman looks at me and i nod"Then we will waste no time, so if you could lie down"The doctor says and i do everything she tells me. I do not enjoy being here now but what choise do i have. She starts the machine at starts looking at a screen. I can't see anything on the screen so i just look up at the ceiling and breathe slowly. Soon it's going to be over and i can go home and...My thoughs get interrupt by the doctors voice.

"You seem happy, that's good, most times when we have teenage girls here they almost cry all the time"She says. I didn't realize that i was smiling. I like this doctor, she does her job and won't try to have conversations about anything else. I see that she goes a little bit closer to the screen and tryes to see something.

"Do you see something"I ask a little worried.

"There's definitely something there, but i can't see any heartbeat, i think i need to get someone else to look at this, wait here"She says and get up from the chair and walks out. I try to turn the screen a little more towards me and i take the camera thing and i try to find what she saw in me. And i starts to see something that looks like a bean or something. It does not look like a human, i put the stick down and lie down on the bed and wait. It does not take long before there is two doctors in my room that looks on the screen. I just look up at the ceiling and try to think of something else. I actually don't know how i'm supposed to feel. After a while the doctor i had first walks out and the new male doctor sits down i front of me. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"So, we found the baby"I cut him of.

"So i am pregnat, that's what your saying"I said with a worried voice. The doctor sigh.

"We don't know, there is a baby there but we can't see if it's alive"He says. I try not to gasp but it's hard.

"W Why can't you see if it's alive or not"I ask with a shaking voice.

"I don't know, i assume that there is something wrong so we need to take more tests and then i suggest that you go home and rest"He says and i nod. He starts with the tests and then i can leave. On my way out i get the ultra sound picture but i don't look at it. I just put it in my pocket.

* * *

I walk inside Barrys lab. Barry is the only one there.

"Hey, where is everybody" I ask and Barry looks at me.

"They are in the house i think"He answeres.

"Oh okay, so Barry can i ask you something"I ask.

"Of course, ask on"He says and stands in front of me.

"I was think about my future today when i was walking, i was thinking how i want my life to look like in ten years, but i was just wondering em, if me or Shelby got you know pregnant, how would are time travel powers affect it"I ask hopeing he won't suspect anything. He looks like he is thinking it over.

"Well, i actually don't know, that thought never really crossed my mind, but i don't think you need to worry about that Cyd"He says. If he only knew. I nod slowly and smile.

"Okay, i'll see you soon then"I say before i walk to the house. Now i just need to wait for the test results.

* * *

 **So i hope that you liked this chapter, i know it took long but school is hard okay. And i just want to thank you all for the reviews, i'm glad that you like this story. and i just want to say that i consider every idea for the story. Even tho i know how i want it to be i will try to put some of the ideas in. Thanks and i will update as soon as possible xD.( hope my spelling wasn't killing you, i tried to fix as much as i could).**

 **/Writing dust.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, i just want to say that i'm really happy that you like this story, It litteraly makes my day :).**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been five days and no letter from the hospital. I try not to think about it but sometimes it just comes. I haven't told anyone, not even Shelby. And I don't plan for her or anyone to find out. I mean this baby might not even be alive and to be honest I hope it's not. I'm just 16 I can't even take care of myself. I start to walk downstairs were the Marcus family is sitting and eating breakfast. They all greet me with big smiles. That's what i love about this family so much, they are happy like all of the time. I have no idea how but they are.

"Cyd I'll meet you at the lab later I just need to finish my english essay first"Shelby says and heads upstairs.

"Why can't you do it in the lab"I ask her.

"I need to consentrate"She yelles from upstairs. I smile and finish my breafast and heads outside. I shut the door when i hear a voice behind me.

"Hi" I turn around to see Naldo, that I haven't spoken to in forever. Or at least that's how it feels.

"Hi". We look each other deep in our eyes. And it litteraly feels like time is stoping.

"We, we haven't spoken about em about".

"Us"I finish for him. He nods and I look down on the ground. I can feel his breath, that's how close he is standing to me right now. We are standing quiet for a while.

"Have you been avoiding me or something"Naldo asks. I have no idea how to answer. In someway i have been avoiding him but it wasn't on purpoes.

"No I just want to be alone"I say.

"Are you sure, how much longer do you need". I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off." Five weeks more, Cyd come on you clearly have been avoiding me, and I just want to know if I have done something wrong"He says. I know that I'm a terrible liar but it's like Naldo can see right thourg me.

"Yes, you know what five more weeks is exactly what I need. Thanks for understanding"I say and walk towards the lab. I open the door and close it behind me, not even carring if he's going to open it in one second. But he didn't.

Barry didn't notice me, he was looking at something in his microshope so I just sat down on the couch. Thinking. I just need to be thinking. I start to breath heavy and slow. I suddenly feel like all my energy drains out of my body and I start to see black.

* * *

I wake up on the couch. I'm still in the lab but no one else is here and it's dark out side. I seriously slept all day. Why wouldn't they wake me up. I puch my self up from the couch and almost run towards Shelbys house. I get inside the kitchen to find Norman looking through the mail.

" Oh Cyd, I've got something from you"He says and hands me a letter. I thank him and runs into the bathroom so Shelby won't see anything about the letter. IF it is from the hospital. And it is. At this moment I didn't even care that Mr Marcus acted like I've been here all day. I just want to read the letter.

 _Cydney Ripley_

 _The result we got is pretty clear._

 _Your baby seems to have a condition that are completely new to us here._

 _We have to be honest and tell you that if you decide to keep the baby there is a chance that both you and the baby won't make it._

 _I've been speaking to some of the best doctors here, including some from hospitals nearby and we all suggest that you do an abortion._

 _But ofcourse it's your choice._

 _I also want you to call for another appointment for more tests._

I stare at the letter. Re-reading it over and over, praying that I'm just reading it wrong. But I don't. This is real and I am alone because I didn't have the nerve to tell anyone. I never really thought about doing an abortion and I never really thought of having the baby. I guess I never really thought that it was happening, that it was just a weird messed up dream, but now I realize that it's not. I know exactly what to do.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom and goes up to my room and throws the letter in the trash. I change into my pyjamas and goes to bed. I don't dream and I won't open my eyes until I can be sure that the sun is up. But to be honest I feel like I want to dream but I also just want it to be morning. It feels like forever, Just lying there, in my warm comfortable bed. That night I didn't dream anything. I just woke up to find Shelby still fast asleep.

I realize that I am nervous, so I decide to lay in bed a little longer.

* * *

 **I'm very sorry that you had to wait, but I had to take some time to focus on school. But I promise to keep update asap in the future xD.**

 **/Writing dust.**


End file.
